


[POEM] Three Conversations

by Ilthit



Series: Kink-Bingo 2013 [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Poetry, Sex Toys, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consent is sexy and requires negotiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[POEM] Three Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> You can totally tell I'm doing a multimedia achievement for Kink-Bingo, can't you. 
> 
> Warning for underage because both Troy and Annie's segments are from when they're in high school, 16-18.

Troy:  
On recess she wore a ring with a cross.  
Its sharp edge dug into the side of his palm.  
She’s not wearing it now, but he has to ask.  
“Just not inside me”, she explains.  
“That parking spot’s reserved.”

Annie:  
“I don’t want to touch it,  
“I don’t want to see it,  
“I just want to know you feel good.”  
He knows just what she means.  
He wants that for her, too.

Britta:  
The first boundary he sets is  
No more conversations about parents,  
Religion, or why he said that about his uncle.  
She says “Okay,” and “What about butt plugs?”  
And then they’re talking.


End file.
